Slayer
by BtVSLover
Summary: Sequal to Immortal


Title: Slayer.  
  
By: BtVSLover (btvslover@hotmail.com)  
  
Summary: This is a sequal to Immortal, somebody saw the beheading of Ethan, now somebody is keeping a careful eye on Buffy, I wonder who?  
  
Keywords: X-Over BtVS/Highlander  
  
Feedback: yes please, and feel free to add any suggestions hints, etc.   
  
Disclaimer: Yada, Yada, Yada, you know I don't know them, I know I don't own them, hell they know I don't own them, so what's the point?  
~~~  
  
It was the first day back at school, about two weeks after Ethan, Willow was now in the know as such, she had seen one of Giles' wounds 'healing' and Giles had explained his and Buffy's state of being, leaving out the fact he wasn't an actual watcher. Giles figured it was a big enough shock that he was an actual 2500 odd year old person and he and Buffy could live forever, he didn't really want to explain the fact that he had lied to her and the others about the council.  
  
Conner had stuck around until the start of school, he and Buffy had been training hard, after all amongst all the immortals that Giles knew, and that was quiet a number, Conner was the best with the sword and Giles would only have the best when it concerned Buffy.  
  
But along with the good of those weeks before the start of school, also came the bad, Joyce had been killed by a Myican demon, which had subsiquently falled to Buffy, quiet violently, Giles had been forced to pull her away when the slaying had started to be more torture like. Upon it's death Buffy had collaped into Giles's waiting arms sobbing uncontrollable.  
  
Joyce's death had left Buffy with a huge house, well huge since there was only one person now living there, her father didn't even attent the funeral with was citing work commitments, because Buffy was techically a minor she was surposed to go and live with her father, but instead she sold the house, and moved in with Willow, tempory she said planning to get her own place, as soon as she could find something more suitable, Giles was a little doubtful about Buffy living alone but stayed quiet on the matter.  
  
It had taken the Rosenbergs almost a full week to realize that they had a new person staying with them, and then only because Buffy had awoken from a paticulary bad dream with a cry. It was quickly decided that Buffy would be staying with Willow until she was old enough to take care of herself, so any hopes of Buffy getting her own place before 18, quickly dimminished, though secretly she was thankful, she really didn't want to live alone, she tossed about the idea of moving in with Giles, but discarded the idea, after waking that day together in each other's arms, Giles gone on stuffy overdrive, and Buffy like the way he had started to relax, having her around all the time would be disasterous she concluded.  
  
With the money from Buffy's house, Giles showed her how to invest it, first thing she did was had Giles approach the owners of the Bronze, who has it happened turned out to be an elderly couple, who had been wanting to get rid of the nightclub, but nobody had been interested in buying it, and between Buffy and himself they purchased the bronze, the pair figured that since so much trouble happened at the bronze and so much damage was caused they might as well own it. 'Under New Management' signs were posted, but the actual new managers weren't announced, it was a huge mystery and Buffy had been asked more than once if she knew who it was.  
  
Angel had called from LA, he had gotten set up and had started a private detective's office and was now helping to save people in LA from various nasties, he had a man named Doyle helping him. The gang when to visit, Buffy, Doyle and Willow all hit it off immediatly and were soon talking like old friends. Now that Angel and Buffy weren't close Xander and Angel soon started getting along well together, things were tight between Giles and Angel, but then they had never been what they would call friends, so there were no real changes there, all in all the visit went well, phone numbers were exchanged and promises to call and ask for help if it was needed were made.  
  
Giles and Xander talked about Xander's uncle Joe, and pretty soon any time that Joe rang, what ever he said was passed straight to Giles word for word, of course Joe didn't know this. Giles and Xander talked and Xander agreed to let Giles just keep the Slayer diarys, they themselves would do for a chronicle for Buffy, of course they just needed to be edited slightly before being shown to Joe.  
~~~  
  
All of them stood out front of the school, all of them had various degrees of horrified looks on their faces, Willow and Xander stood side by side, while Buffy and Giles both stood just hind them "Well come on" he said "lets go" he says pushing both Willow and Xander gently forward and puts a hand in the small of Buffy's back, "Come on" he says again.  
  
All three of the students sighed, even Willow who was normally eager for school didn't seem eager, "Is it me or does the prospect of school seem uninteresting now?" She asks turning to look at Buffy, Giles and Xander.  
  
The sheer innocence of the question has Giles nodding his head in agreement before he even realized what he was doing "I don't care, School you three now." As the three students started walking towards the school, Giles smiled faintly as he started walking towards the Library.  
~~~  
  
Not one of the four in the group noticed the black van that was parked just down the road, inside the van it was equiped with some high tech listening and servalence gear. "Michael?" a strangly accented feminin voice asks. The tall dark man who had been holding an ear piece to his ear turned to look at her not verbally acknowledging her.  
  
"Are we going to be recruiting her?" the feminin voice asks, a slight tremble in the strange accent, 'well strange for this country' the woman though to herself 'what I wouldn't give to just be able to go away, anywhere really, some where away' still none of these thoughts showed on her face as she looked at her tall partner.   
  
He regarded her thoughtfull carefully turning over the answer in his mind then he nodded "Yes" he answered simply before turning back to another ear piece and pressed a button and on the console before him one light went out, and another one lit up and he put the ear piece back in his ear and listened intently to the conversation on the other end before speaking into the microphone "target sighted" before re-clicking the botton.  
  
From behind him, Michael could hear a soft disagreeing sound, come from Nikita, he turns and gives her a pointed look "You saw what she did, you recorded what she did" he says putting the slightest emphsis on taped, "Section doesn't have many female operatives, this is too good of a chance to just pass up" Michael says complete toneless, but Nikita can still hear the repremand, the fact he had to say anything was repremand enough really.  
  
A light started blinking on the console in front of him, Michael reaches forward and flips a switch, and a tv screen flashes to life, showing the picture of Birkoff and Operations with Madeline just in view at the back of the group. He looks at the screen silently waiting for Operations to begin the final briefing.  
  
"Is everything prepaired?" the steady voice of Operations comes over the speaker system and Michael nods head "We're ready, the target Buffy Summers has been observed out late at night on a regular basis, we're comfident of being able to take her then, we have another girl who looks simular in hight and has the same blond hair, we're going to leave that body in her place, as a substitute." he says all in his tonelessly soft voice.  
  
Operations nods his head "Just remember, she will be hard to take, I recomend the tranquiliser, make sure she is well sercuried when you get her aboard and bring her straight in." he says and everybody is arching an eyebrow, at the really unsual procausions for this girl, exept for Michael who just nods his head and stores the added warning, Operations almost never added any warnings, unless they were really needed, this girl must be more then she looked.  
~~~  
  
It was much later that night and Buffy was patroling the graveyard, as usual, and as usual there hadn't been any activity, Giles had told her it was due to the short nights of Summer and that any day now activity should start up again, well it obviously wasn't going to be tonight. Her sense tweaked then she felt a sting in her back then blackness claimed her.  
  
Michael and Nikita both emerged from the bushes behind Buffy, Michael is holding the tranquilizer gun in his hand and Nikita walks over to the uncontious body and checks her. "Michael you may need to put another one in her, this is wearing off fast, already her heart is getting stonger" Nikita shakes her head, she'd been working with Section One for a while now and she had never seen anything like this "Use one of the parallizing darts, hopeful that will last longer"  
  
Michael arches an eyebrow but nods his head 'So the girl had a natural defense to tranq darts' Michael thought to himself, 'very interesting'. Michael complyed and pulled out another dart, loaded the weapon and from where he was, which was about 20 metres away shot the girl again, this time in the thigh, shooting her in the back at this range might have damaged her. The pair watched as Buffy's muscles all contracted at the same time in responce to the paralizing drug. "Lets go" Michael says as he slings the rifle over his shoulder letting it hang by the strap.  
  
Nikita nods her head and gently picks up the seemingly fragil teenage body, and slings the body into a fireman's grip and together the trio all disappeared into the night. A short time later two different men carried in another body of a blond girl who looked around the same size as Buffy, the body had been found after a gang confrontation in LA and the face had been essentually gone due to a bullet. Section had removed the finger prints of the victum, now all they needed to do was positively identify the body as one Elizabeth Summers, better known as Buffy, and that was Birkoff's job.  
~~~  
  
It was a few days later they stopped admininistraiting the sedatives to Buffy, and a few hours after the she showed the first signs of reviving. Her sences streched out and she could feel the 'echo' of an immortal nearby so she pulled her senses in. Obviously she had been captured by an immortal, so he could take an easy head, well Buffy had a big surprise if they tried anything.  
  
A few more minutes passed as Buffy waited not moving and keeping her breath measured, giving her body time to burn what ever it was that went into her system. When Buffy felt in full control, she rolled off the bed and on to her feet, looking around the room for the first time.  
  
It was stark white, the walls were white and seemed to glow, the bed was white as was the beding. Other then the bed there was nothing in the room. Spotting a door, Buffy walked over to it, just as she was about to hit the control, it slid open to reveal a tall blond woman and an equally tall dark haired man. Buffy reacted immediatly falling back a few steps and taking up a stance that was passively defensive.  
~~~  
  
Michael and Nikita had been watching the girl, and Nikita watched the girl thought a one way window in the door, and Nikita started in suprise when she suddenly saw Elizabeth just rolled to her feet and off the table the only responce of Michaels is an arching of the eyebrow, which was pretty much the same as if Nikita had started to screamed. Putting his hand out Michael hit the door release and opened it just as Buffy had gotten there, Nikita watched with narrowed eyes as the girl dropped back a few paces and took up a defensive stance.  
  
To Buffy the woman looked slightly surprised while the man's expression didn't change, Buffy could see the change in the very depths of his eyes at the surprise, that Buffy was up and about, so she pushed her sense just enough to find that neither of these people were immortal or evil, though the man certainly had a large black spot on his soul. "Good morning Mrs Summers" the man said and Buffy could detect a slight accent, though she really couldn't pick what it was.  
  
Buffy just nodded her head and smiles sardonically "I'm sure it is, but since I don't know what time it is and can't see what time it is for myself, I'll just have to take your word for it" she quiped. Buffy's eyes slid to the woman, her sapphire blue eyes looking the blond up and down "But you'll have to forgive me, you seemed to have the advantage of me, Mr and Mrs?" Buffy said playing up to the pair.  
  
Nikita smiles ammused at the girls words and looked her up and down, she wasn't sure what it was, but she was attracted to the girl, maybe it was the fragil look, the naivete of the girl, she didn't know, but she did have a sudden urge to protect the girl, that probable why she had been sent with Michael to offer the girl her choice, so that she would feel sorry for the girl and perhaps mother her a little. It was a lose/lose situation really, but then it almost always was with Section One, Nikita mused to herself.  
  
Michael looked over with his expressionless face, but Nikita could see the faint disaporval in his face "My name is Michael, and this is Nikita, Welcome to Section One" he said, Buffy took that in and through a glance at Nikita. Looking them over Buffy was pretty sure she could take them, but there were just mortals, better to find what game they were playing at, and anyway Giles was probable already working on a rescue plan to save her if needed.  
  
Almost as if Michael could hear her thoughts he shook his head "Don't think about rescue or even the police looking for you, your dead" he says and then his hands came into view, holding a bunch of pictures which he threw down on the nearby bed "These were taken at your funeral yesterday, please have a look" he says, watching with observant eyes as Buffy picked up the pictures and looks at them almost as if she didn't care.  
  
Buffy looked at the pictures and each of them held a few people at the funeral, she could see Giles, Xander and Willow all together, and while the rest of the people looked like they had cryed, those three looked as if they didn't believe it, and Buffy knew they wouldn't, especially when she didn't rise, they would know it wasn't her in that grave and start trying to track her down. But she couldn't let these people know that, so she threw the pictures down and glare at the pair "Ok, fine, so I'm dead, what's next, you obviously didn't set all this up for nothing, what's so special about me?" she asks pointedly  
  
Nikita nodded her head 'Yes she's certainly intelligent enough, not wasting her time with rage or even crying, just getting straight to the point' "We have evidence that shows you killing a man" she says non-chariantly as if it were nothing important, but Nikita watched the tiny blond to see what she was thinking.  
  
Buffy' eyes narrowed dangerously and she some of her leg muscles flexed then relaxed as she shrug her shoulders "Self defence, and what the hell am I doing here, instead of jail or something?" Buffy asks wondering if the quickening had been observed as well.  
  
Nikita's eyebrow arched slightly and her own body tensed in responce to the blond's flexing muscles awaiting to see if the attack would, so the words came as quiet a surprise, she supposed that Summers wanted more information before she made an attempt to escape, she let the tension flow out of her body and Michael took up the narative from there.  
  
"We are a government funded group that works as an anti-terrerist agency, we take certain people out of society and make use of their skills" Michael said straight faced and beside him Nikita struggled to with hold her sense of disbelief at what Michael was saying. "You fit into that element, Ms Summers" Michael continued "We plan to make you an agent of Secton One"  
  
Buffy arched an eyebrow and smiled faintly "um well, I've got a few last words, so to speak" she says, then cleared her throat dramatically, flipped her finger at the pair of agents "Kiss my ass." Buffy paused looking striking a mockingly thoughtful stance "There I think I'm done now" she said with a sneer curling the end of her lip up almost into a snarl.  
  
Nikita smiled and almost started laughing, and she could see that the teenager could see that she was ammused, but Michael went on as if Buffy hadn't spoken at all "I'm sorry, this is not a yes or no answer, you join us, or we have you cancelled" he said rather indifferently, while Nikita wore a sad almost appoletic in nature.  
  
Buffy hmmed softly "So basically, a 'No' and those" she says gesturing to the pictures "become a reality" she says with a further hmm "and a 'Yes' and I end up like you, only shorter, blond and with a personality" she asked with a lightly little laugh, Buffy shrugs "I'll have to think about it" she finally says "Thankyou, you can go, Michael" she says in a commanding voice, and finally Michael's expression changes as he arched an eyebrow, he throws a look at Nikita, turns and walks out the door.  
  
Nikita looks down at the short blond "So why do I get the job of staying? You have to know that Michael is just outside waiting for me so any attempt to attack me won't be successful" she says straight out, though she must admit she was very interested in just why Buffy had asked her to stay.  
  
Buffy laughs "oh please" she says sounding generally ammused at what Nikita had to say "If I wanted to attack you, I would have done so by now. Nah I didn't like Mr Personality, and I thought you might be more interesting to talk to, and he looked like he was in charge"  
  
Nikita raises an eyebrow "so your trying to get to know me?" she asked trying to varify it all and at Buffy's nodded head continues "Not much to know really, why don't you tell me about yourself" Nikita said bouncing the question back at Buffy  
  
Buffy smiled "ahh, but that would be telling wouldn't it" she said with a teasing smile. All in all, Buffy was actually quiet ammused with herself, she really didn't have to fear death now, so it was quiet liberating in some ways, but then she supposed she should put an effort to live and not have them learn that she was hard to kill, but she was still the slayer, so she really needed to work out how to get the hell out of here, and so far that seemed to be work with them. Yes the best bet so far lay in going along with things, still she wasn't going to make it easy.  
  
Nikita smiled saddly at the tiny girl, she was a smart girl not to willingly give up information, even information that was practically useless. Nikita toyed with the idea to just talk to the girl, she was a fair looking girl, who had some intelligence, looked like the kind of girl who had girlfriends and the pictures of the funeral showed just that, she was probably the type to make friends easy and would talk and listen well. Nikita sighed and turned to the door "We'll be back in an hour, have an answer ready then"  
  
Just before she got to the door Buffy spoke up "tell me more about the actual training, is it classes and stuff or just a mentor/student type deal?" Buffy suddenly asked, after all she had no real pressing need to be alone and the company of anybody, beside Mr personality would have been desirable, well not Cordy either, but that was another matter Buffy mused to herself. "What sort of things are you planning to teach me" she goes on to ask.  
  
"It's mostly a mentor/student type training, if you accept, I'll be training you in hand to hand, hand weapons, firearms, computers and anything else that becomes necessary" Nikita answered the question still facing the door, after all she didn't want Buffy to see the sadness in her eyes at the though of training the seemingly fragil teenager to become a killer and still look fragil enough to attract people to her, like she did now. "I'll leave you now to think about it" and with that Nikita opened the door and walked out, the door closed behind her.  
~~~  
  
Prompty an hour later found Buffy lying on her back, her hands under her head as she look up at the roof, she'd taken that position on pretty much as soon as Nikita had left the room and hadn't moved a muscle other than to breath. The door slide open and Nikita stepped in, she already knew exactly where Buffy was, she had been watching the small blond thought the window for a good fifteen minutes prior to entering the room "And?" she asked simple not beating around the bush.  
  
"It isn't much of a choice really is it?" Buffy asked quietly, thought her face was completely nutral. "This or death" she continued not giving Nikita a chance to answer, which she wasn't really inclinded to do anyway "I've been dead before, that wouldn't be a new experiance to me" she said and that really threw Nikita for a loop, of course Section had access to Buffy's medical files and they indicated that the girl had never been really hurt and certainly not death. "You obviously came back" she says anthralled in the idea of this tiny girl having died.  
  
"I drowned, or was drowned" Buffy said almost as she hadn't heard Nikita's voice, "I was lucky enough that two friends were in the area and I was revived" Buffy said thinking about the time she had died, she still had nightmares about it, but it didn't worry her so much now that she was immortal, no what she did have to worry about right now was the immortal that was involved with this group, after all he would probable try and take her head as soon as he finds out how she is, and she was under no illusions that he would allow a fair fight.  
  
Nikita nodded her head, she could see the wheels turning in the girls head, obviously she had been thinking hard about this so she just nodded her head "sounds like something you want to avoid doing again, a very good idea, all you have to do is follow our directions and do well and you'll not have to consider it" Nikita said knowing she was liying. The girles just nodded her head and then shurgged her shoulders "Like it would do me any good, I mean what's the point, I don't have anybody"  
  
Nikita looked at the girl, with curiosity trying to work out what was going through her head, she was taking it all far too well, most of their candiates would have been crying now, this girl on the other hand didn't seem to care all that much, perhaps she was testing Nikita's resolve to do something, but that didn't feel right either. Nikita looked at the girl again, closely she didn't have the lost look that most people had at this stage of introduction, she was almost smiling and she definatly didn't seem to fear dying that most felt.  
  
"What you do with your time here is for you to decide, I'd urge you to live, since I saw you kill that man, I'll be working with you as mentor" Nikita said decideding to cut the interview short abruptly and stood up, after all Operations always wanted to know when somebody like this appeared, standing she took one last look at the girl then walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
~~~  
  
A knocking at the door brought Operations out of his memories, plesent ones when he had a moral's life and about his wife and child back before they were killed by terrorists, thats what primarily got him involved with Section One, and the work they did, while he didn't necessarily agree with all of it, he did justify the means with the ends. "Enter" he called breaking out of another set of musings and the door slide open and Nikita stepped into the room, arching an eyebrow slightly, if he recalled correctly she had a new student, one that killed a man in an Immortal's fashion, the tape hadn't seen what had happened afterwards, but he was willing to put alot of money on what had happened.  
  
"Yes Nikita, how goes the newest member of Section One?" he asked smiling faintly. Nikita now there was a mistake, she should never have been brought here Operations mused quietly, she should never have been convicted at all, but of course she had, and he had grabbed her, he still wasn't sure if it was a good thing to have saved the woman or an evil to blacken her soul with the things he send her to do.  
  
"My new matieral doesn't seem to fear being cancaled, I don't think we can hold her to such a threat, you wanted to know when ever such a person was brought in" Nikita said tonelessly thought Operations could see the disapproval that was in her eyes for him. Ahh Nikita so much like his wife, he had been well aware that Madaline had been playing him when she showed him a picture of the stricken Nikita, he didn't mind too much, obviously Madaline wanted to save the woman for her own reasons and she had served him well as both Watcher and Second in the Section.  
  
"Yes" Operations said drawing the word out a bit "I did" he said getting up out of his desk chair and walking over to Nikita who sub-contiously flintched back slightly, so slightly it wasn't even a phisical move, just a presence thing, this close to the man who could end her life at the snap of a finger, alot of Nikita's additude diminished, but it never truely left her eyes. "Show me this girl" he said simply, he was well aware of where the girl in question was and who and what she looked like, but he felt like having the almost mirror of his wife walk beside him, even if she was dead, some 500 years ago.  
~~~  
  
After being left alone by Nikita, Buffy had against started reaching out with her sences trying to find the Immortal that was obviously somewhere in the place, all she could get was that he was somewhere above her, she sighed and wondered if she could take the chace and hope that he was a friend of Giles' or even Conner's, or even if he was a good guy, probable a really bad idea, suddenly the presence of the immortal was on the move and coming down, putting that together with Nikita's abrupt leaving she guessed that she would soon find out what kind of immortal was on the loose here very shortly.  
  
Some five minutes later the door opened and a man who looked about the same age as Giles stepped into the room and looked at her, still recling on the bed arms behind her head, after all she hadn't bothered to move since Nikita had left, there hadn't seemed much point. Nikita stepped into the room behind him, but the man turned and shook his head, "Get Madaline and have her come here" he said, his voice was a smooth tenor, calm and almost toneless. Nikita raised both eyebrows in surprise but noded her head and turned to leave "And turn off the cameras in this room, I wish to speak to the lady quietly" he said and Nikita almost stumbled out of the room in surprise after all the cameras were never turned off.  
  
As the door closed the man turned back to Buffy and she noticed that his hand was inside his jacked, obviously clutching something "I know what you are" he said with out pretense "I don't know how you managed to hide your echo, but I know, we have you on tape, real name and age girl and I promise nothing will happen" he said as he slowly pulled his arm out of his jacket slowly to show his good intentions.  
  
Buffy watched the man closely as his arm was removed, and couldn't see any reason not to give her name and age, after all he might take pity on her, she could probable take him down before he cleared his sword, but that still left her in the middle of this place, and anyway she was curious "Buffy Summers, 16, truth" The man's eyebrow arched in interest "first death when?" he asked eyeing her carefully, still keeping his distance by standing near the door.   
  
"Some weeks back" she said watching the utter shock of surprise "the man you saw was Ethan, an old enemy and student of my mentor" she added knowing that was probable the next question that was going to be asked. The man nodded his head and then the door opened and a plain non-descript woman entered the room with out announcement "Yes?" she asked bluntly in a soft almost friendly tone of voice.  
  
The man turned to the woman "Buffy Summers, age 16 first death some weeks back" he said again with out preamble or even greetings. The woman's eyes widen slightly and she nodded her head "I got a call about her a little while ago, her mentor is on the war path, not somebody we want to mess with" she said   
  
The man nodded his head "I thought as much, we all hate to lose new students" he said turning to Buffy "I'm originally Tasim Marken 15th century" he says factually and Buffy just nods her head "Who is your mentor?" he goes on to ask and the woman, pulls a cell phone from a pocket and quickly dials a number.  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful for a second, considering if she should tell these people about Giles or not, reaching out with her sences she could tell that bascially these two people were, while Good might be too strong a word for it, they were far from evil, that was what made her decision for her "He goes by the name Rupert Giles." Buffy stopped as the man's eyes widen slightly "I know of the man, I'm a friend of a friend so to speak, so your the Immortal Slayer" he said a tiny amount of awe slipping though in his voice "Methos told me about you" he said looking very thoughtful at the Madeline.  
  
"Yes she's right here, yes of course you can" she said handing the phone to Buffy "It's Mr Giles" she said still wearing that Mona Lisa smile thought her eyes were slightly wider in suprise.   
  
Taking the phone she smiled warmly as the voice of Giles came over the phone "Buffy are you there?" he asks anxtiously.  
  
"Of course" she said "and before you ask, yes I'm fine, no I'm not in trouble and yes I'm pretty sure I'll be back soon" she said and Tasim smiled faintly ammused at the girl's flippant tone of voice.  
  
"Yes of course" Giles said over the phone "We were all very worried, alot of the people who know you are a bit disturbed by your dead, we really have no idea how we're going to go about repearing the damage that has been done" he said but from his tone of voice Buffy could tell he almost didn't care the releaf that she was ok and not hurt was almost a phisical thing and it warmed her greatly to know he cared for her that much and most likely more.  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out" she said confidently then she held the phone away from her ear "would you like to meet my mentor, Tasim?" she asked on the spur of the moment "if you are a friend of a friend I can't see that stop you being just a friend" Tasim was taken quiet by surprise and it showed exchanging a look with Madeline who nodded her head suppotivly he nodded his head "I'd like that" he said and Buffy smiled and went back to the phone "oh and Giles, I'll bring Tasim with me when I get back, he's a friend of Methos'" she said.  
  
"Methos you say, hmmm, well then yes if he wants to." Giles said sounding almost absent minded and Buffy just smiled at the phone "when are you coming back?" he asked   
  
"Soon" Buffy answered "but I have to go, I'll call again really soon ok, and try and talk to my mom, I don't want her to wig when I get home" she said "Now I really have to go, I'll call in a few hours and we'll have much more time to talk then" she said as she ended the call and handed back the phone and then gave Tasim a stern look "remember, 2 hours" she said and Tasim nodded "perhaps it would be better in my office, much nicer at least" he said then walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Buffy nodded her head and walked out the door, relaxing her sences slightly to reach out, feeling Tasim's echo almost immediatly, from behind her she could hear the start in surprise of Tasim as her power washed over him, turning she could see him nodding his head almost absent mindedly. Buffy opens the door and it slides aside and the trio all walk out of the cell.  
~~~  
  
On the way back to his office, Nikita came back to mind, and a plan began to form. He knew well that Nikita was slowly but surely dying under Sections and really needed to be out of there, but he still wanted to keep an eye on her with out seeming to, she would be a target as soon as that happened. No the best way to get her out and safely was too give her an assignment, something that seemed important, and what could be more important that possible helping the immortal slayer. Tasim considered this line of thought for some time, and even as he walked into his office he was still considering the idea of peeling Michael and Nikita off and sending them with Buffy. Stopping just inside his office with Madeline and Buffy following just behind he turns to Buffy and gives her a thoughtful look, "Could you possible wait here a second, I want to have a word with Madeline for a few seconds concerning some things.  
  
Buffy had on the walk to the office been doing some thinking of her own, just what did Madeline mean when she had mentioned Giles on a warpath, something she would defiantly have to look into it, after all, Buffy needed him, she still needed training, or so she told herself. She was a little lost in thought when Tasim and Madeline, stopped outside of what had to be his office, and she arched an eyebrow at his request but nodded her head "Of course I want all my weapons back, right about now, I'd certain feel better with them"  
  
Tasim nodded his head and held up a single pointer finger then stepped into the room leaving the door open steeping over to the com that was built into the wall he keyed it to the armoury "Walter, the weapons taken from Elizabeth Summers, do you still have all of them intact? Bring them all to my office and return them to the Lady who will be outside my office, all in perfect working order." he said then keyed off the com and walked into the office with Madeline close behind.  
~~~  
  
Tasim walked right over to his seat and sat down at his desk, and looked at Madeline thoughtfully as he gestured her to a seat. "Ok Madeline, time to come clean, who is Nikita too you, and be very careful, what you say will affect her future greatly, I can't protect her much longer, and for reasons of my own I don't particularly what to see her cancelled"  
  
As soon as Nikita's name was mentioned, Madeline stiffened; there had been a silent agreement to not talk about Nikita for purposes other than work. Quickly Madeline took in the fact they had another immortal outside who was also the Slayer and her mentor who was thought to be very, very old, almost as old as Methos whom Madeline had met personally. "She is by daughter, before I became a watcher I had a daughter whom I couldn't keep, I put her up for adoption, I've taken extensive tests, she is my daughter, of course you realise sending her with the immortal Slayer could be just as dangerous as keeping her here."  
  
Tasim shook his head "no, out there she would only have to fear her enemies, she would have to fear those she works with, I was considering sending Michael with her for a while, maybe leaving the pair to help the slayer and her watcher for good, I've gotten a little fond of Michael and that could be dangerous for the both of us." Tasim fell silent on the matter the nodded his head to the door "let Buffy in, she should have her weapons back by now."  
  
The door was opened by Madeline gave her Mona Lisa smile when she saw Buffy and Walter discussing the finer points of crossbows and the various other weapons that have been taken from Buffy. "Buffy" she said to attracts the blondes attention.  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled nodding her head "Well Walter, we'll have to get together sometime and talk about those modifications you were talking about" she said as she walked in, Madeline closed the door after Buffy and turned and looked at Walter.  
  
"I'm sure we'll get allot of chances too, kid" he says softly to himself, and there is an almost sad look in his eyes which turns to anger when he looks at Madeline "Teenagers? She could hardly handle a gun let alone fire one" he says with disgust  
  
Madeline shakes her head "she won't be staying long, she works for an agency not unlike our own" she says "we weren't sure about her so we had to bring her in the way we did. Their group works very unlike our own, but essentially they are the same"  
  
Walter still wore a slightly disgusted look on his face as he turned and walked away leaving Madeline standing there with her still wearing her Mona Lisa smile.  
~~~  
  
Buffy looked at Tasim as the door closed, he was sitting at his desk his head back against the head rest watching her curiously "So now what?" she asked wanting a reaction from the immortal  
  
Tasim smiles slightly "I won't be able to meet your mentor I'm sorry to say I have to stay here and over see things, but I do recognise that as the immortal slayer you are going to need all the help you can get, some times not all your enemies will be demons or immortals, sometimes humans will ally themselves to demons and immortals to get what they want. With that in mind I'm going to assign an agent of mine, one of my best and I'm going to lend another for a short time"  
  
Buffy made to protest but Tasim held up his hand "no, they are more then able to take care of themselves, Michael himself has already faced and defeated a vampire in hand to hand combat, though he didn't know what he faced" at Buffy's look of dislike he chuckled softly "Well Michael will only be with you a short time, Nikita will be going and staying with you, for various reasons."  
  
Buffy smiled at that, she rather liked the idea of Nikita coming with her, what little she had see of Nikita she actually liked, so she held her protests and just nodded her head "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her, just as long as she knows who exactly is the boss, the Scoobies are a rather tight nit group" Tasim nodded his head sagely "that's fine she can actually follow orders, and she has enough sense when to make extra comments and suggestions."  
  
Buffy hummed softly for a few seconds then nodded her head "I'll take them, invite them in and well see what they say about the whole thing." Tasim nodded his head then hit the com link "Birkoff, locate Nikita and Michael and have them come to my office as soon as possible." Tasim then closed the link and turned back to Buffy "We might have to have a little example of your fighting ability." Buffy just nodded her head in thought.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door then it slid open to reveal both Michael and Nikita who both walked in. Tasim stood up and smiled faintly "It would see that Miss Summers here won't be joining us after all" he said watching them closely, Michael arched an eyebrow then turned and looked at the blond speculating while Nikita's eyes brow disappeared into her fringe in surprise then she smiled faintly.  
  
Tasim nodded his head sagely "Yes, it would seem she had been recruited by another agency some time ago, now I have a great deal of respect for this other agency, so great in fact I'm lending her one of my top agents and giving her another." Michael's look of speculation had turned faintly into something resembling a sneer of disbelief while Nikita's eyes had narrowed slightly. Tasim nodded his head "Yes I didn't think you'd just take my word for it, how about a little example, Michael and Miss Summers?"  
  
Michael just shrugged his shoulders but Tasim could tell he was very interested in such a match, obviously the two rubbed each other wrong, but Tasim himself had his own agenda and he needed Michael out of Section 1 for a time and Buffy's group made the perfect place to send him. "Good lets go, then" he said and promptly walked out of the door.  
~~~  
  
On the walk down to the training rooms Buffy and Tasim walked side by side talking quietly while Michael and Nikita walked a little way behind them "So what do you think?" Nikita asked  
  
Michael hummed for a few seconds thoughtfully "obviously she has had some sort of training, otherwise operations wouldn't have pit her against me, whether she is apart of another agency, I don't know she would have to be recruited pretty young if Tasim seriously thinks she's a match for me. It should be interesting"  
  
Nikita nodded her head "still it makes a little sense, the way she got up after that drug, the extra caution Operations suggested in the first place, it does make good sense, now I wonder if Operations knew before hand or suspected she was from another agency?" Nikita mused quietly  
  
As they walked into the sparing rooms Michael shrugged his shoulders "We'll never know." Coming to a stop in front of the other two Michael and Nikita waited to see what would happen next.  
  
"Ok, simple enough three downs I think should cover it" Tasim said "Oh and Buffy, since your taking him with you I suggest not breaking him" he said with a tiny smile as an aside to Buffy who in turn laughed and started stretching as both Nikita and Operations walked over to the edge of the room.  
  
Michael soon followed suit and took his shoes off and started stretching himself. "Are you really serious about Buffy hurting Michael?" Nikita asked quietly and Tasim just chuckled "I've gotten to know Buffy a little, it wouldn't surprise me if we see some real show boating right here, some of these moves she probable wouldn't use in a serious fight, but it should prove to be very interesting." Tasim promised.  
  
Buffy smiles at Michael "good gives me a chance to soften you up a little" then gives him a look that could only be described as predator like as she takes up a casual stance, within reach of Michael.  
  
Suddenly Michael's first attack starts as he send a flying left jab at Buffy, who simple brushes it away, much like she were swatting at a fly. Michael follows up with another left, again battered away then throws a serious right, which Buffy locks down on with her own hands, turning slightly arches her body forward, using Michael's momentum to throw him over her shoulder, Michael lands pretty hard, but is quickly back on to his feet, breathing a little more then before.  
  
Nikita makes a startled sound as he watches her own mentor get thrown across the room, like a paper weight, Tasim leans over a small smile on his lips "see" he says simple "now watch"  
  
And sure enough, as Nikita turns her attention away from Tasim and back to Buffy, she is cart wheeling towards Michael, who has only just gotten to his feet, she pulls out of the cartwheel and drop into a crouch sweeping Michael's legs out from under him, before he even has a chance to move, sending him crashing back down to the floor, she moves back a bit, leaving room for Michael to get up.  
  
Michael rolls towards Buffy, making his own sweeping move, which she just jumps over and moves back a bit more, still breathing normally, while Michael, who has been sent to the floor twice is breathing a touch heavy and a line of sweat has appeared on his forehead.  
  
Michael watching Buffy carefully slowly gets to his feet, watching for any attacks that Buffy might make while he's getting up, but none come as he resets himself into a combat stance. Sliding forward, Michael begins another attack throwing lefts and rights at Buffy, occasionally throwing a knee as well, when he gets close enough. Buffy sways left and right, occasionally backward, and sometimes she slaps Michael's wrists to knock them away from her face, taking a purely defensive stance.  
  
Finally a jab with the left and a hard right, from Michael get through the almost defensive wall and strike at Buffy, pushing her backward out of Michael's immediate reach. Buffy just shakes her head, the blond hair spray all over the place, before she counters Michael's attacks, stepping forward she starts to throw her own series of lightly fast punches, dazing Michael with speed alone, forcing him to retreat, backward towards the wall.   
  
As the pair get close to the wall, Buffy flips backwards into a hand stand, extending her legs slightly as she goes to catch Michael under the chin, snapping him slightly off the ground and sending him crashing into the wall and onto the ground as Buffy lands back on her feet, with cat like grace, she casually walks over to the downed, unconscious man and puts a foot on his chest "strike 3, your out" she says with a grin as she turns back to Tasim and Nikita "He's not all bad, give me some time and I'll turn him into a decent fighter" she say with an impish grin.  
  
Nikita just shakes her head, having watched the man whom she thought of as one of the best hand to hand fighters, get the stuffing beat out of him by a girl who was barely a teenager who would be almost 2 foot shorter and weight half Michael's weight, she turns to Operations "and we're going with her, what does she need us for exactly?"  
  
Tasim shook his head "Buffy will explain what she needs you two for, when you arrive back at her" Tasim turns to Buffy "Where exactly do you meet, when you get your group together?" he asked slightly puzzled "I didn't know there were any suitable bases around here."  
  
Buffy shrugs "It's not a base per say, but since I and a friend of mine own the only nightclub in town and it has a second floor, we normally use that for any meetings and training" Buffy says "It's called the Bronze, and it's a hotbed for the kind of things we hunt" she says absent mindedly. "Oh and don't bother with any weapons from here, guns won't affect the things we hunt, knives will do you as an emergancy weapons. When we get back I'll get some swords for you and Michael, those are pretty much the best hand to hand weapon"  
  
Nikita looked doubtful about not being able to take a gun "what exactly do you mean when you say can't be hurt by guns and things, what exactly are we hunting?" Buffy smiles faintly "Don't worry, Operations knows all about it, I'm sure he'll give you a final briefing before we leave. I'll let him explain what I and my people hunt." she says throwing a smile at Operations who just nods his head.  
  
"Exactly where are we going for this little meeting?" Nikita asked curiously, after all Operations would see that they were equiped and briefed propperly. "Why back to where we started of course, Sunnydale, California" Buffy answered. 


End file.
